Of Connections and Melodies
by UltimateCyanide
Summary: Elsa gets phone calls everyday, asking for assistance with their computers and other gadgets. One day, she got a call that might change her life. Modern AU, Elsanna (not incest)
1. Chapter One - A Day in the Life

**Standard Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen, but I wish I did though. Elsa, Anna, and the other characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Hello. This is IT. What seems to be the problem?" Elsa asked immediately after the phone rang.

"Yeah, hi. I can't seem to connect to the Internet," she said over the phone. _At least this one didn't immediately rant._

"Okay. Are you using a Wi-Fi router?" Elsa asked, trying not to let fatigue take over her. It had been a rough day. She had people ranting over the phone more than usual. This had made Elsa a bit frustrated as the day goes on.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?"

"Hold on a sec…"

Six minutes have passed and still no reply. _Her router must be a hundred years old for it to be that slow._

"Okay. I got connection now. Thank you." The woman said before hanging up. Elsa shrugged. _Still better than having to listen to complaints._

She looked at the wall clock of her workspace. _Four-fifty, almost there. Just ten more minutes and I'm out of here._

Her attention went back to her desk. _Might as well do something to pass the time._ She picked up a pen and paper, then started drawing. She drew hills and clouds, although Elsa preferred the indoors. The only instances Elsa goes outside was for groceries and for her work. She rarely went anywhere else. After a while, she finished her drawing. It was a meadow behind a window. She sighed. _I never have a chance to go out and lie down on the grass or something. I wonder if-_

Her daydreaming was interrupted by an alarm. She looked at the clock again. _Five o'clock, that was fast. I'm glad there were no more calls. I can't wait to get home._ She stood up, got her purse, and walked to the door when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She mentally sighed. _Oh, not you again._ She turned around to see an auburn-haired man.

"Hey Elsa," he greeted as he examined her outfit. She was wearing a sky blue blazer with a white blouse underneath, a midnight blue pencil skirt, and black flats. Her platinum hair was done in a bun.

"Wow! Still sexy as always," he remarked and gave her a wink. Elsa rolled her eyes in response.

"What do you want, Hans?" she asked, a little irritated.

"Well, I was wondering if you have any plans tonight," Hans said as he leaned over the wall sharing the door.

"Sorry, I'm busy," Elsa said, trying her best to get away from him.

"Oh, okay then. Some other time perhaps." He said as he slightly hung his head in disappointment. He had been trying to ask her out for almost every day. And in each day he asked, he was given the same answer.

Elsa shrugged and went through the door. _Why does he keep hitting on me? I always reject him, and he's still at it. He is so persistent._ She approached her silver sedan, unlocked the doors, started it up, and drove home. It was a fifteen-minute drive to her home. This time, it was reduced to seven due to her speed and the lack of traffic.

Elsa was indeed stunning. Her glowing skin, her platinum hair, her curves, and her absolutely beautiful face. No wonder men have tried to get her on a date. All of them were rejected instantly, reasons unknown. Because of this, she was known as The Snow Queen. What's odd was that she is in the IT industry. Normally, a beautiful woman like her would be a flight attendant or a waitress. But computers were her passion, and she'd never let that change.

* * *

She grabbed the keys in her side pocket, and unlocked the front door of her apartment. _Finally, home sweet home._ She put down her purse on the coffee table, and she sat on the couch behind it. She slumped on the back rest as she was tired. She removed the pins that held her hair in a bun, letting go a braid, as she let down over her left shoulder. _Much better._

She sat there for a while to get some rest, but it wasn't enough for her to be able to cook up dinner. Instead, she thought of making a sandwich. She got up and headed for the fridge in the kitchen. She reached for the handle, and lazily opened it. _I think I could go for pepperoni and cheese. It's a good thing I bought pre-sliced ones._

She picked up the ingredients and turned around, closing the fridge with her foot. She went to the counter, got a white plate and loaves of bread, and made the sandwich effortlessly. Contented with her work, Elsa took a bite. _Hmm, that's good._ A smile formed on her lips as she continued to down the sandwich.

Once she finished eating, she went to her bedroom to change her clothes. She opened the white door and flicked the light switch. Her bedroom came into view. The room had light blue walls with a white ceiling and floor. The window curtains were also white. Her bed on the left side of the room had a wooden frame and her mattress was also was also white beneath a navy blue blanket. She had a white lamp, a black digital alarm clock, and her black laptop on top of a drawer on the right of the bed. Her desk was at the right side of the room, and her office chair beside the desk. The bed's frame, desk, and the drawer had a color similar to desert sand.

She stripped down to her underwear. She then opened a door next to her desk. It was the closet where she kept her clothes. She took out a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants and wore them. Her shirt was loose as if it was two or three sizes bigger than her, and so was her pants. If it wasn't for the gartered waistband, her pants would easily fall down. She undone her braid and let her hair fall behind her. Elsa wasn't fond of dressing sharp. She found it a hassle to wear skirts and to fix her hair. She would prefer sneakers and t-shirts over heels and blouses. Casual was her preferred get-up.

She was wearing contact lenses. She held her left eyelid open with her right hand and took the lens with her right. She did the same with her right eye. Her vision was blurry, but she managed to grab a small container from her desk and placed the lens inside it. She then opened the drawer and easily got her glasses, as if she memorized its location. It was black and had a thick frame. She put them on and her vision was restored. She never wore glasses when she goes outside. She was afraid of looking like a nerd even if she was. She didn't want people to think of her as a nerd, so she wore contacts instead. It gets itchy on the eyes after a while, but it's better than being picked on.

She sat down on her bed, got her laptop, turned it on, and opened a web browser. She was browsing Reddit, and there was an abundance of pictures of cats. She was a cat-person herself, she looked into every cat picture and grinned. She wanted to have her own cat, but animals were not allowed in the building. That was a policy Elsa despised. On the other hand, the building has a strong Internet connection, so she shrugged off the policy afterwards. _It's better to have Wi-Fi than to have cats allowed, right?_

After about two hours of browsing, she decided to play her recently bought game: _Bioshock Infinite. _It was on sale online, and she couldn't miss an opportunity like that. She got up from her bed along with her laptop and made her way to the desk at the other side of the room. She plugged her mouse in and started playing. Her laptop was a gaming laptop, so it could handle the game even on the highest graphics setting without any lag. She was an experienced gamer, so she played on the highest difficulty.

"Let's see if I can handle it," she said to herself and started the game.

* * *

She was fully immersed after a few minutes of gameplay. She gasped at every new information she learned, raised an eyebrow at the conspiracies, and even swore with the protagonist. She liked the game's storyline, and was intrigued about the floating city's culture. It seemed that the residents didn't like the colored people.

After killing another thug, she paused the game to look at her alarm clock. _Eleven-thirty. I've been playing for about four hours. I still have work tomorrow._ She saved and quit her game, and shut down her laptop. She got up, and threw herself down on the bed with an ironically unattractive thump. She set the alarm to seven. _That would be enough time._ She pulled her blanket above her.

_I hope tomorrow won't be as tiring as today. I'm fine with answering people's questions. This knowledge will be all for naught if I didn't teach it to others, right? What I don't like is them shouting over the phone and getting angry at me at their fault. They called to get answers, not to scold me. I hope tomorrow would be different. I hope I can do something else other than to stare at the screen and answer calls. I hear different voices every time, but I don't see a different face. All I see is a gray, faceless man or woman. I wish I could see their faces without them seeing mine._

Her thoughts were filled with different scenes from the front door of a customer, to her desk on a video call with someone, to the green meadow.

"Wait, meadow? Why a meadow?" She muttered. The apartment was quiet. She can even hear her heart beating. She sighed. _I wish I had someone… cuddly and warm. Men who have approached me have been… annoying and loud. All they want is my body; I can see it in their eyes._ The silence made her eyelids feel heavy. She had pushed her thoughts aside and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is like the first half of the prologue. This chapter just shows Elsa's ordinary life before anything else, kinda like an introduction of Elsa. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter Two - When Will My Life Begin

**Standard Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen, but I wish I did though. Elsa, Anna, and the other characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

"After a long and gruesome battle, the Confederates and the Union finally came to an agreement..." Mrs. Dunbroch narrated in front of the class.

Her voice echoed in the room as most of the students listened and took down notes. The other few gave up on paying attention and did other things like doodling on their books or texting to each other. The class was lively, academic-wise or not. Well, except for Anna. She was sitting at the back near the window. Her head was resting against the wall, obviously bored to death. Her haptic schedule took the best of her: two hours of PE, one hour of math, another for physics, and another for social sciences, which she was currently on. It was last period, and Anna couldn't bear it any longer. Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. She fought the urge, mentally scolding herself just to stay awake. _No no no, Anna. You have to resist._ She looked down at her watch. _Only twenty-one minutes left, then class will be over. Just hang on._

She lost to the battle between her and slumber. Sleep got the best of her. She slept there soundlessly while her head was still resting against the wall. No one might not notice her if she won't snore or talk in her sleep, if she could do it unconsciously though. The teacher was still telling the story of how America repaired itself after the Civil War. More and more students started paying attention due her narrating how light bulbs and vehicles came to be. After a while, Mrs. Dunbroch noticed Anna. She wasn't moving, but she was still seated. Curious, she walked to the side of her desk. She saw Anna, sleeping like a baby. The students were silently giggling as she stared. She opened her mouth to scold her, but she stopped as another thought came to mind. She smirked at the idea. She grabbed her black marker from her pocket and started drawing on Anna's face. She drew a crude circle around her right eye and a moustache above her lips. After she was done, she stepped back to adore her masterpiece. She, too, was giggling silently now. There wasn't anything in the school's rulebook about writing on student's faces. It didn't harm her physically, but she will get a mouthful from the principal if he finds out.

"Class, just act natural. Don't tell her about this. She will find out eventually," she said with a lopsided smile.

The students nodded their heads almost in unison.

The bell rang. Anna was startled at the sound, and her eyes quickly opened. Everyone was heading out of the room. She shoved her belongings in her backpack, and slung it on her right shoulder as she catches up with the crowd. _Finally! Now, I'm off to spend some time with friends. I needed a nap anyway._

* * *

As she was walking down a hall, she noticed that everyone she passed by started giggling. _That's weird. Maybe everyone's in a good mood today_. She saw Kristoff at the end of the hall, and she ran up to him. A smile formed on her lips.

"Kristoff!" she shouted.

He turned his head to see Anna.

"Hey, Anna!" he greeted.

The redhead approached. Anna was wearing a leaf green shirt, skinny jeans, and black low-cut Chucks, nothing fancy or eye-catching. Her strawberry-blonde hair was tied into two pigtail braids. As she came closer to Kristoff, he noticed black markings on her face.

"Oh no, not again." He said to himself.

Anna was out-of-breath when she got to him. She was panting, but still smiling. Kristoff had a smirk on his face, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you fall asleep while in class?" He asked.

Her smile faltered, and was replaced with a look of shock.

"How'd you know that?" She asked, curious as to how Kristoff knew.

"I can see it in your face," he said, trying not to laugh.

"My what?" She said as she grabbed her mirror in her bag. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"I don't remember having a fancy dapper as my best friend." He jokingly said.

"Hmph!" She pouted at him. She grabbed her handkerchief from her right pocket and wiped her face. It came off.

"It's a good thing it wasn't permanent," he said, an attempt to cheer her up. He succeeded, and was rewarded with her smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she said. "But I'm still mad at the guy who did this," she continued, now pouting again.

"I think it's best we let it slide for now. I got a feeling you deserved it," he said with a shrug.

"Okay, fine."

They stood there for a while. Suddenly, Anna's face lit up, smiling again.

"I forgot. Merida is waiting for me at the gate. See you later, Kris," she said as she ran before he could respond.

"See ya!" was all he could say before he was out of earshot.

* * *

It was dark outside, save for the street lights and buildings that were lit. Anna walked towards the front door of their apartment. She knocked weakly at the door. Kristoff, who was sitting on the couch, managed to hear her knocks. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi," Anna greeted as she gave him a tired smile.

"Hey," Kristoff assuringly smiled back. She walked passed him to the couch and sat down.

Anna and Kristoff were living in an apartment nearby from the university they were attending. There were dorms offered, but they declined. It didn't have cable or Wi-Fi, which were important for the two of them. The apartment was average in size, enough to fit at most eight people. The space didn't matter to them so long as there was cable and Wi-Fi. The rent was another issue for them, but Anna's parents decided to carry the expense. Of course, Anna was happy, but she got even happier when Kristoff was allowed to stay with her. He was a close friend of Anna's family, so they didn't mind at all.

"So, what've you been up to?" he asked.

"Merida and I went to play billiards. It was fun. There were balls flying _everywhere._ Did you know Merida has a really strong arm? I mean, I know she's into archery so that makes sense..." she continued telling Kristoff her day with her friend. Her face lit up and her whole body animated while telling her story. Kristoff was baffled as to where she got the extra energy. He was sure Anna looked tired when she got there. After a while, she was bouncing on the couch and her arms were flailing in the air. A very bubbly redhead was in front of him, replaced by the tired copper-haired girl moments ago.

"... and then I said 'Oatmeal? Are you crazy?'" she said, ending her story with Kristoff laughing.

"It must've been a crazy day for the two of you," he said, still recovering from his lungs being winded from laughing.

"It was," she sighed. Her expression grew softer as she gazed at the window. "But is this all to it? All this excitement and thrill is good, and having such great friends is more than I could ever ask for. I just don't know when my life will begin. When will I be able to live my dreams, to be with someone I love, to have *that* life?" she rhetorically asked, still gazing through the window and at the darkness beyond.

He sighed, unsure if his words will reach her, but he tried anyway. "The time will come," he said. Anna stared at Kristoff.

"I mean, we're still in college. You don't have to think of those yet. I understand that you're just looking forward and being prepared. That's good, but you also have to look at where you are now," he continued as he placed his hand over her shoulder. "Live it."

"I guess you're right," she said as she smiled at her friend. The bubbly Anna was back. He smiled back.

* * *

They sat on the couch for a while, watching TV. Anna reached for her phone resting at the arm of the couch. She unlocked it, and she looked at the time. _Ten-twenty. It's getting late._ She let out a tired yawn.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get some sleep. Goodnight," she said as she got up and walked to her room.

She opened the door and dove into her bed. _The day will come. I'm sure._ She pulled her blanket on her. Soon enough, she dozed off.

* * *

**A/N: This is the second half of the prologue. It shows Anna's daily routines and problems. It serves as an introduction to Anna. Now that the introduction is done, we can start with the actual part of the story. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter Three - Summer Heat

**Standard Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen, but I wish I did though. Elsa, Anna, and the other characters belong to Disney.**

**Also, _huge_ spoiler alert to those who haven't played _Bioshock Infinite_ before. Don't worry, it's only in the first paragraph.**

* * *

It was an incredibly hot Friday afternoon. Elsa was still playing _Bioshock Infinite._ She was in the part where Booker had travelled through time and saw Elizabeth, old and wrinkled. She comfortably sat there on her office chair as she watched the cut scene. Luckily, she had recently installed an air conditioner in her bedroom since the electric fan couldn't keep her cool enough. Also, it rattled and loudly hummed every time she used it. It concerned her since fans shouldn't be as loud as a lawn mower.

Elsa never liked summer. She prefer the cold over the heat. Summer always leave Elsa sweating and her skin sticky. It made her really uncomfortable. This year, she was away from it, all because of air conditioner. She instantly became friends with it as soon as summer started. Today was a familiar scene for her: Elsa sitting on her chair, in front of her laptop, and in her bedroom with closed doors. This had become her daily routine ever since she had been given a break for summer. She didn't want to go out and expose herself to the searing heat. All of her friends were with their families on a vacation. She wasn't close with the neighbors. The same goes for her co-workers. These left her with absolutely no company, but she didn't mind at all. She had her laptop loaded with games she could play for the rest of summer vacation. If she gets bored, she could go online and browse Reddit. She could read some literature, make some art, write music, all in her laptop. Everything she could do was in her room, and she was contented.

Suddenly, she was startled when she heard a rattle, then a few pops, then a weak fizz behind her, which made her pause the game abruptly. _Oh no. I hope it's not what I think it is._ She slowly turned around as she feared the worst. She looked up, her breathing getting shorter and her heart quickly beating. She gasped at the sight. Her air conditioner had stopped working and was smoking.

Her heart stopped, her eyes widened, and her hands trembled as she watched the smoke rise. Her only chance of surviving the heat broke, and it would take her a while to get it up and running again. She could fix it as she had fixed machines before, but she might not due to the unrelenting heat approaching her room. She realized that the room's temperature was rising, so she got her screwdriver from the desk drawer. She had no time to lose. She carried her chair below the machine. She lifted her left foot to the chair, and then the other, making it an elevation for her to reach the machine. After securing her footing from the chair, she got to work. She examined it to see what kind of screws it was using. Fortunately, the screws had a Philips head and Elsa had brought the appropriate screwdriver. She quickly removed the screws and removed the case. The machine was still smoking inside. She felt a bead of sweat roll down on the side of her face, not a good sign. She coughed at the smoke and at the smell of burnt rubber. She fanned the smoke out with her free hand. After the smoke had cleared up enough for her to see the interior, she examined the mechanism that ran it. _What seems to be the problem?_

After what it had seemed like hours, she had found the problem at last. The motor that ran the fan inside it had stopped working. It was burnt. She thought about the cause, it came to her that it might be because of her setting it on the maximum setting for a week without a break. She sighed, having lost all her hope of getting it fixed. _That air conditioner was new. I need to go and get a new motor or else I'm cooked._ She jumped down from her position. She placed her screwdriver and the screws on the desk. _I think I have bad luck with fans or anything with a propeller._ She thought as she walked to her closet to get some clothes. _The mall has a hardware store. Maybe I could get one there._ She also realized that she was running out of food stocked. _I think I'll go to the grocery store later. It's a good thing the mall has everything I need._

* * *

Anna was having a stroll in the park. It was a pleasantly windy and hot afternoon. She was wearing a yellow-green summer dress and green flip-flops with her hair in her usual pigtail braids. She took the chance to go out and see what nature, along with a few florists, had been doing to the park. She saw blanket flowers in the nearby bench. Their flowers had a vivid yellow to red circular gradient. They were beautiful, and Anna's eyes were caught by its beauty. She wanted to pick one to be placed in a vase at home, but a sign forbid her to do so. Saddened, she turned her attention to the bench and sat.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She grabbed and opened it. It was a text from Kristoff.

"_We are running out of food. Could you go get some more?"_

She did bring some money that would be enough to buy them at least three days of food. "_Sure. Do you want anything else?"_ She replied. She had an idea of what Kristoff would say next. She waited a minute and got another text.

"_Cheetos :)"_, he replied.

"_Knew it. Kay! :P"_ Anna smiled as she replied. She tucked her phone back to her pocket. She got up from the bench and walked out of the park and to the mall. It was only a short distance, so Anna got there in about ten minutes.

As she entered the mall's front door, a gust of cool wind blew against her. The mall was kept cooler than the outside. The sudden drop in temperature made her shiver a little, but she simply shrugged it off after. She walked towards the supermarket to buy groceries.

* * *

Elsa left the hardware store with a small plastic bag in tow. It was a good thing the store had parts for her air conditioner's model, and she got the motor with ease. She wore a white t-shirt with a black star printed on the chest area, her denim blue jeans, and her blue Chucks. She had made her hair in a loose French braid with her bangs combed back with her fingers. She was dressed casually, and she missed dressing as such. It was summer vacation, a time to loosen up, to relax and enjoy the day, and to be free. This was an opportunity for her to stop caring about what people think of her and just do what she always wanted. She looked at her watch. _One o' one. It's still early. Time to do some grocery-shopping._ The hardware store was on the top floor of the mall and the supermarket was on the ground floor, so she took the elevator. She was relieved when the elevator was not crowded when she entered. When it reached the ground floor, Elsa walked to the supermarket and grabbed a basket.

After almost an hour of roaming around the market, she had filled her basket with assorted foods and ingredients. She bought potato chips, her favorite, and some soda. She had thought about eating healthy for once, so she also bought some fruits and vegetables. She didn't have a problem with her figure. She just wanted to try it out for a change. _I haven't tried making a salad, or soup, or anything that involved vegetables. I guess it won't be too-_

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by an impact with another person on her front. Their eyes snapped shut, much like a reflex action. Their unexpected impact made them drop what they were carrying to the floor with a cacophony of falling tin cans and bags of chips. It scattered along the floor. Elsa opened her eyes, and she saw a girl with her eyes still shut. She has shorter than her by three or four inches. Elsa's eyes wandered on the girl. She noted that she had strawberry-blonde hair. Her face had freckles on her nose and cheeks. Elsa's face began to slowly redden. _This girl..._

The girl finally opened one eye and saw Elsa. She quickly opened the other, and her eyes widened.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I'm going..." Anna paused. She looked down and saw the mess. Anna's eyebrows furrowed and her she bit her lip. It was clear that she was nervous. She looked back up again. She stared at the blonde, without a hint of anger. _Whoa, she looks..._

"It's okay, really," Elsa said as she smiled, her face still red.

The two shared an awkward silence as they nonchalantly examined each other. Anna was the first to speak.

"Let me just get these," she said. She bent down to reach for her scattered groceries. Elsa also followed suit. Their hands were all over the floor, picking up what's theirs and handing them over what's not.

When Anna reached for an apple, Elsa's hands beat her to it. Their hands touched for a moment, and they were like that for a while. _Oh my gosh, she's gorgeous. And her skin, it's so smooth._ Anna thought. Elsa proceeded to grab the apple, leaving Anna's hand suspended in the air. The redhead began to blush as Elsa let out a small laugh.

"That's mine," she said.

"Oh! Umm... o-okay," Anna stuttered. _Her laugh is adorable._

After a while, they finally got their groceries in their baskets. They've said their goodbyes and parted ways. _Hmm, it seems to be a bit lighter now._ Elsa thought, but she shrugged it off and went to finish shopping.

* * *

Anna arrived at their apartment with two paper bags in tow. She was in front of the door. Her hands were full, so she used her elbow to knock. It made a sound more like a thump than a knock, but it still managed to alert Kristoff. He opened the door. He saw Anna, her face hidden behind the paper bags. He took it from her hands and carried it to the kitchen counter. Anna followed suit. He dug his hands into a bag. After a few scans, he got what he wanted: a bag of Cheetos. He grinned in victory as he opened the top in one swift motion. Anna smirked and simply rolled her eyes.

"So, did anything interesting happened?" He asked.

"Well, I bumped into someone at the supermarket." She said. She tucked a lock of hair behind her right ear.

"Who was it? Someone from class?"

"Huh? No, I literally _bumped_ into someone, a girl."

"Oh. Well, did you make her mad or something?"

"No. Well, at least that's what I thought. She didn't yell at me or anything. She was... smiling at me," she said as she looked at the paper bags.

"I see," he said, trying to imagine what happened. "Anyway, you hungry?" He asked.

* * *

Elsa slumped herself on her couch with a can of soda in her hand. An electric fan was placed beside her and it was pointed to her at the highest setting. She had already placed her groceries to their respective place in the kitchen. She hadn't changed her clothes. She wanted to wear it a little longer since she won't be able to when summer vacation is over. She didn't have any plans to go outside especially with this heat. She sat there for a while as she finished her drink. When she was done, she stood up and threw the can to the bin. She walked to her room. The air conditioner was still broken. She sighed. _Time to fix it then._ She walked to her desk to see a pile of screws and a screwdriver.

"Wait a minute. I wasn't carrying the motor after that incident, was I?" she said to herself, having suddenly realized. She slapped her face with her palm so hard, it echoed throughout her apartment. She flopped down to her bed.

"That girl got it!" she was furious. _That... cute, kind, touchy girl._ Her anger was short-lived as she calmed down with the thought of the girl she just met. _Her dress suits her. And her eyes, her blue eyes. It had a hint of green. She's adorable. And her freck—_

Her thoughts were cut off by a vibrating phone in her pocket. _Who could it be?_ She grabbed it and unlocked it. It was a text from Rapunzel, her friend.

"_Eyy Elsa. What's up?"_

"_Nothing much. You?"_ She shifted her body to get more comfortable.

"_Same. Can I ask you a favor? I mean, I understand if you're busy."_

She gazed at the clock. It was four-thirty.

"_Sure. I'm not doing anything. What is it?"_

"_My cousin needs a bit of help with her laptop. She said it crashed or something. Now it won't start up."_

"_I see. Let me see if I can fix it." _She looked up to the ceiling and thought of the possible causes on how it might crash.

"_Thanks! When are you free?"_

"_I think I'm free by tomorrow." _She didn't have anything to do but to play her games.

"_Great! Here's her address..."_ She grabbed a pen and paper from the drawer and took it down. She checked what she was writing if it was correct.

_"Okay. I'll be there by 11-ish."_

"_Thanks! I owe you one. :)"_

With that, she set her phone down on the table in front of her. _Well, it's not like the air conditioner will be fixed anytime soon. I would call a repairman to do it, but he'll have the same problem as mine._ She let out a deep sigh. _Besides, I need to get out more. If I keep this up, I might turn into a vampire or something._ She grinned at the thought.

She got up and walked to her room to change. She wore a blue tank top and white shorts.

The routine continued that night.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't expect this chapter to be _this_ long. I just wanted to write more detail. At least it makes up for the short prologues, I think. Anyway, thank you all for the support! This is my first fanfic, and I'm getting good feedback so far. Just to clarify, Elsa is like a master of computers. She knows almost everything about it. But this made her think like a computer too (I know it sounds far-fetched, but it happens). Anna... not so much. Her knowledge in that subject is a little above average. As for the supermarket scene, I was thinking it would be an unusual place for romance. So the last thing in their minds were meeting an attractive girl. This makes it a little interesting, right?**** Anyway, ****reviews are always welcome as always. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter Four - BSoD

**Standard Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen, but I wish I did though. Elsa, Anna, and the other characters belong to Disney.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa held the leather strap of her messenger bag. She was standing in front of the building's entrance. _Okay. This is it._ She had followed the address given by Rapunzel. _I can do this. I know all about the problem. I got this._ She was nervous, not because she fears that she might fail at fixing the laptop. She was nervous at meeting a stranger.

It was true that she deals with strangers all the time at work, but she only listens to their voices. Customers didn't need to see her face to get the help they needed. This was the first time that she wasn't over the phone, the first time she'll help someone face to face. The thought made her feel nervous and uneasy.

Her attention went to the door in front of her. All the mental preparation was all for naught, as she was more nervous than before. A lump formed on her throat, and it seemed to never go down no matter how hard she swallowed. She pursed her lips and clenched her hands into fists. Her shoulders rose to her ear and her eyes shut tight. _Relax, Elsa. It's just a girl. There's nothing to worry about. It's just a quick fix, and I'm outta here._ She took a deep breath, which calmed her down significantly. She opened her eyes and unclenched her fists. Her shoulders fell gently as she made her way to open the door. _Well, here goes nothing._

She walked through the front door and saw a board on the other side of the room. She paced herself towards it, but her gait seemed forced and unlike her. The board contained all of the names of the residents and their apartment numbers. She ran a finger at the addresses. Her finger stopped at the address she was looking for. _Miller, Anna - 5E_

_Ding!_

The elevator door beside the board opened. She walked briskly and went inside. Elsa pressed '5' on the panel. The door closed and started its ascent.

The elevator music became a distraction to her nervousness as she waited. After what seemed like forever, the elevator had reached the fifth floor. The doors opened and Elsa walked out. She slowly walked across the hall, scanning the bronze letters hammered on the doors. _C... D... E!_ Her face lit up as she found the door she wanted. _Now, just smile and knock. Smile and knock... _She kept a gentle smile and clenched her left hand. Her shaking hand made its way near the door. She held her breath and knocked the door, a bit louder than expected. After a short while, Elsa heard the doorknob unlock. Her anxiety surfaced once again. Her legs were shaking, and her breathing quickened. The door opened wider and wider.

The first thing Elsa saw was a bright shade of copper tied to pigtails. It was lightly ruffled as strands of hair seemed out of place. She looked down and saw vibrant turquoise eyes that stared back. She saw a dusting of freckles over her nose. Her thin lips curled to a radiant smile. It almost seemed like what she saw was the most attractive thing in the building so far. _So adorable..._

"Hi!" The other girl greeted.

"Oh! Umm... h-hi. Y-you must be Anna," she stuttered as her eyes darted everywhere but the girl.

The redhead narrowed her eyes. She gazed at the blonde's blue eyes, then to her platinum white hair, and then to her sky blue t-shirt. She bumped her knuckles lightly and bit her lip. She gasped and her eyes widened at the realization. Elsa heard the small noise and quickly turned her attention to the girl.

"Hey, you're the girl I bumped into at the supermarket," she beamed. The memory of her trip to the supermarket flashed in the blonde's head.

"Sorry a-about that," Elsa apologized shyly as she looked to the floor and gently pulled down the bottom of her shirt.

"It's fine, really," the redhead assured as she lifted her hands in front of her chest, as if trying to calm her down. "Anyway, I didn't get your name last time," she continued, raising her eyebrow as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"M-my name is Elsa, a-and a friend called me to h-help you with your l-laptop," she stammered, her eyes timidly looked at the girl. _Quit stuttering, Elsa!_

"Oh! Okay. Come in," the redhead stepped aside. Elsa nodded and walked inside.

She saw the laptop on the couch with a screwdriver beside it. She walked towards it, and she began to worry. Her eyebrows furrowed. _Oh no, I hope she hadn't tried to fix it herself. It could make things worse if she made a mistake._ A voice came from behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

"I hadn't tried to fix it myself yet. I thought I might make it worse. I just placed the screwdriver there in case you need it," Anna said.

Elsa felt relieved and intrigued at the same time. _How did she know? Can she read minds? Anyway, it's a good thing she didn't touch it._ She bent over and grabbed the laptop and screwdriver. She turned around and looked for a table. She found one to her left and walked over there. She put the broken laptop and her bag down the table.

"Umm... so what happened here exactly?" She asked, trying to break the awkward silence. She had stopped stuttering.

"Well, I was just chatting with my friends online. Then I went to delete some files I didn't need, and then I got this blue screen thingy! Kinda looked scary. I think I deleted something important," she replied while rubbing the back of her head.

Luckily, Elsa had had a customer with the same problem before. "It seems you might have accidentally deleted a system file, something the computer really needed for it to run properly," she explained, her eyes fixed on the table.

Anna winced. "Sounds like I did something _really_ bad. Can you fix it?"

"Yeah. Fixing it means you need to reinstall the computer's OS. I've had this problem before with a customer. He accidentally deleted a system folder, crashing the computer. I told him to get another OS to replace the old one. Fortunately, I have an installer for an OS saved," she ended her tech ramble. She gazed at Anna. Her face had a look of confusion, her mouth agape and her eyebrow raised. Elsa softly giggled at the sight. "It means I can fix it," she chimed.

"Oh! Okay. I'll just go do something. Just ask me if you need anything," she smiled nervously as she turned around and went to her room.

Elsa looked back at the table. She brought her laptop out, set it beside the broken one and turned it on. Shortly after, her desktop showed up. It had a dark gray background with a symbol of a widely-opened blue aperture at the middle as a wallpaper. She browsed in her computer to look for the installer. She hadn't had the time to organize her files. Her desktop icons were hidden so it didn't matter. After a while, she found what she was looking for. She got a USB flash drive from her bag and plugged it in her laptop. She copied the installer to the flash drive. She looked up and the other girl came to view. She hadn't noticed her standing there.

"Don't mind me. I'm just looking at you work," she said, slightly bouncing from her heels. "And I'm also prepping my instrument for practice. Do you mind if I played here while you work?" she asked, holding her instrument up. It was a classic violin with a simple mahogany finish.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all," Elsa said as she looked down at the screen. It was done copying. She also did a few things to make the flash drive bootable. After she finished, she carefully yanked the flash drive off. She was about to plug it into the broken laptop when she abruptly stopped when she heard a sound. She closed her eyes to focus on the sound. After a while, she noticed that it was a piece that she was familiar to. _Gymnopedie no. 1. I love that piece. I've heard it being played on piano, but I never knew it would sound great on violin._ She hummed along with the instrument, secretly reveling in the soulful piece. Although she doesn't have a clue about music, she managed to hit the right notes with ease.

After the piece was over, Elsa snapped out of her trance and plugged the flash drive in and booted the laptop. She installed the new OS without any problem at all.

"Okay. All done! Is there anything else you need help with?" she asked.

"Nope. That's all. Thank you!" She bounced in delight.

"It's no problem at all," Elsa said.

Her bouncing stopped, and her face grew serious. "So how much is this gonna cost me?"

She thought about it for a moment. She tilted her head and pursed her lips, her arms on her sides. "I won't charge you anything. I'm just glad to help," she finally said.

Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. Elsa walked closer to her. "Actually, when we bumped into each other earlier, you might've got something from me. Do you still have it?" she asked.

Anna placed a finger on her mouth and pouted, trying to remember what the blonde was talking about. She stared at the newly-fixed laptop beside her. "Hmm…" Anna hummed, while Elsa simply stared. A moment of staring later, Elsa noticed herself blushing. _She's really cute when she thinks. It would be nice to date her— what am I saying?! Focus!_

Her distracting train of thought was stopped by Anna's bubbly voice. "Oh oh! I don't know what it is, but it kinda looks like a metal toy wheel," she beamed.

_She has it._

"Well, that's a motor for my air conditioner," Elsa said.

"Okay. I'll just get it for you," Anna chimed as she turned around and walked to her room. After a minute, she emerged from the room, carrying a small plastic bag. "Here ya go!" she said. She stretched her arm to the girl.

Elsa reached for the bag. Her fingers gingerly touched the redhead's hand. She felt her cheeks start to blush. "Thanks," she muttered. "Anyway if you need anything fixed," she grabbed a pen and paper from her bag. She scribbled down her phone number. "Here's my number," she continued, her hands slightly shaking as she handed the paper to Anna.

The redhead's face lit up. "Thank you!" She ran towards the blonde and gave her a hug. Anna's head was rested on her chest, her arms around the waist. Elsa was stunned, frozen in place. She hadn't been hugged or even touched by another person in a long time. She couldn't move at the new sensation. She didn't want to move. Her heart raced as she caught a scent of the girl's hair. _Lavender…_ She stood there like a statue, accepting the redhead's embrace. When Anna broke the one-sided hug, she was beaming at her. Elsa could move again, but she didn't smile back. Instead, she turned to the table and packed up her equipment. Anna's smile vanished, and was replaced by a look of concern. The blonde hung her bag over her shoulder and paced to the door. She grabbed the doorknob.

"Bye," was all she could manage to say before she opened the door and left the room, leaving Anna standing there. She bit her lip, and ducked her head.

"She's mad at me, isn't she?" She asked herself. She sighed. "Well, no one told me making friends is _that_ easy," she continued.

She went picked up her violin and started playing again. This time, another piece called Ode to Joy. Although she had known this by heart, she found a hard time playing. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of the blonde. _I didn't mean to hug her like that. I mean, I do it all the time with my friends. I just thought she won't mind._ She struck a bad note, and she cringed at the sound. She sighed and gave up practicing for today as she laid her instrument down on the table and sat down on the couch. She rested her head on the back rest, and she placed her arm over her eyes. _She's simply beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her giggle, they're all perfect. I wanted to be friends with her, get to know her better._ She curled her legs up to her chest and hugged them, her chin resting on them. _At least I should meet her again. I want see her again._ She sat there for a while. She heard the door open to see Kristoff.

* * *

Elsa's pace slowed down as she left the building. She sighed deeply. _Elsa, you idiot. Why did you run off like that? Why didn't you smile when she did? She freaking hugged you for crying out loud!_ She slapped her forehead. She walked to her sedan and drove home. _At least I can fix the air conditioner now._

She had reached her apartment room and opened the front door. When she got in, she leaned back against the door. _She hugged me, and it felt... good._ She hastily removed her shoes. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed a can of lemon-lime soda, and she went to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and stared at the floor. _Anna Miller, huh? Hmm..._ She grabbed her laptop from her bag and turned it on. She began searching for the name. There were several results of different people. Eventually, she found the right Anna

She scrolled down from her photo gallery. She stopped scrolling when she had seen enough and closed the lid of her laptop. _Oh god, what am I doing? I'm stalking a girl I just met._ She threw herself back to her bed. _But I couldn't help it. She's adorable! She bounces when she's happy, especially her bangs. She plays the violin really well. Then there's the hug? Why did she hug me? She hugged me like it was normal, like I was her friend._ She smiled at the word. _I wish I could see her again. I could go there, but for what reason? I can't just storm in there screaming._

"Anna, hug me again and again!" she thought, not realizing that she had already said it aloud. She quickly brought a hand up her mouth. She balled up the other and threw it at the bed. She felt her heart jump as she remembered the warmth of the other girl on her chest. She was new to this feeling: attraction. She curled up to her bed and held her abdomen. _What am I going to do now?_

After a while, she had remembered the air conditioner. She got up and grabbed the motor from her bag and her screwdriver from the desk. She slid her chair towards the machine. She stepped on the chair, it was a bit wobbly and unstable. Luckily, Elsa had managed to hold a steady pose. She unscrewed the burnt motor and threw it to the floor. She positioned the new one and screwed it tight, securing it in its place. She attached the wires, which was a difficult task due to her position, to the components of the machine.

When she was finished, she stepped down from the chair. She got the remaining screws and the cover, and she got back up from the chair again. She screwed the cover tightly. Finally, it was fixed. She stepped down and flexed her back. She could have sworn she heard a crack, but she simply shrugged it off. She plugged the machine, and turned the dial to a minimum.

It was working. Elsa smiled victoriously as she brought out her laptop. She placed it on her desk. She was about to turn it on when she heard a grumble. It was her stomach. She winced, and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge in one fluid swing. _Hmm, maybe I'll just cook steak._ She grabbed the piece of meat along with some seasoning and spices. She placed the meat on a bowl and the others on the counter. She seasoned the meat, sprinkling pepper and salt and other spices Elsa can't mention easily. After that, she let it sit there for the seasoning to seep into the meat. It would take a minimum of thirty minutes, she grabbed another can of soda and walked to her room. She turned her laptop on again. When her desktop appeared, she went on to browse Reddit. _This should help me kill time._ She sipped on her soda.

* * *

Anna paced around the living room. Kristoff sat on the couch, watching her with a look of concern.

"I'm telling you, Kristoff. She was furious," she said with worry.

"I know. You've said that four times now. What are you so worried about? Well, she might be mad at you for pouncing on her like that. Some people don't want to be touched—" he explained, but he was cut off by the redhead.

"You're not helping," Anna interrupted, a pout on her lips.

"—but it's not like it's the end of the world or anything. An apology could fix it. If she forgives you, then that's that," he finished.

Anna stopped her pacing. "Yeah. You're right," she looked at Kristoff. She had also realized something important. "Plus, she gave me her number. I could call her right now!" she beamed, her usual energy was back to normal.

Kristoff couldn't help but to smile. "Hold on there. She might be busy. Why don't you try calling her later tonight?" the blonde suggested.

She nodded. She walked to the table and grabbed the piece of paper with Elsa's number. She typed it on her phone and saved it on her contacts.

* * *

Later that night, Anna was on her bed, biting her lip as she stared at the screen of her phone. It showed the blonde girl's number along with two buttons. She had two options: to call or to send her a message. As she flexed her thumb to call her, she went over what she will say in her mind.

_But what if she hangs up after I say my name? She must be really mad at me for her to do that. Okay, here it goes._

She pressed on the call button.

Elsa was busy playing World of Tanks online. She recently got into it just after the start of summer break. She was using a Nashorn, a German tank destroyer. Unfortunately, their team was losing. This left her ready to burst in a fit of rage.

"No! To your right! To your fucking right!" she bellowed at the screen. She didn't choose to type angry messages to her team as to avoid conflict. Ultimately, she got destroyed by a shot of a Hummel, a German self-propelled gun.

"Fuck!" she thundered as she quit the game. She threw her hands in the air. As if things could get worse, she heard her phone ring. She grumpily grabbed it and slammed her thumb to answer it.

"What?!" she barked, her anger didn't falter.

"I-uhh-umm-I seethatthisisabadtimeokaybye," the girl on the other side panicked and hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! I apologize for the delay. I have reasons, but it woudn't matter anyway.**

**Elsa in this story is an active gamer. She plays a lot of games, so don't be surprised if she plays a game you might know. In this chapter, she was playing World of Tanks, an online game two opposing teams will fight for the objective given of the battle. Each player controls a tank, and they are categorized according to tiers. Usually, players just kill the entire opposing team to win. It's often players get frustrated for many reasons, and Elsa is no different. For those who played this game, you should understand this.**

**Kudos to the people who know the games I mentioned.**

******Big thanks for my twin brother for helping me out! Thanks for Infinite Number for supporting me! Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter Five - Sandwiches and Coffee

**Standard Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen. Elsa, Anna, and the other characters belong to Disney. Cameos included here belong to their respective owners. This chapter won't mention any games. Just fluff and food. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Was that…?_

Elsa paced around her room. Her hands tucked in her pockets. She tried to recognize the voice from earlier. _The voice was high-pitched, so it was a girl. Who could it be?_ After a few laps around the room, something came to her mind. She stood there, the realization hit her like a truck. She slapped her forehead, the hit echoed across the room.

_Anna._

Elsa had her phone in her hand._ I should apologize for shouting._ She held it up and stared at the phone number displayed. Biting her lip, she drew her thumb closer to the screen to call the redhead. Meanwhile, her mind was having a war among thoughts. _What if she won't answer? What if I drove her away and blocked my number? I yelled at her for no reason. Why did I do that?_ Elsa hadn't pressed the button yet, her thumb mere millimeters from the screen. Finally, she sighed and put her thumb away. _I'll just call her tomorrow. I need to think of what I'll say. Don't want to screw it up again._ She put her phone on her desk and retreated to her bed. Shortly after, she fell to a dreamless slumber.

The next morning was painfully nerve-wrecking for her. A cup of coffee calmed her a little, but not enough to get her shoulders away from her ears and her lower lip from getting bitten. Elsa was wearing a matching set of green shirt and pajamas. The blonde sat on a stool near the kitchen counter as she scribbled down on a crumpled piece of paper. Her glasses would sometimes slip down her nose, so she pushed it back up with her finger. Elsa was preparing for her call with Anna. While the girl bit the cap of the pen, she read the note over and over again, making sure everything is organized and intelligible. Contented with her notes, she grabbed her phone on the counter. She browsed on her contacts list for the redhead. It didn't take long since her name was at the top of her list. Her hands began to shake as a wave of anxiety rushed through her. She feared on the rejection of the other girl, but Elsa had prepared herself for that. A sigh escaped her lips, calming her a bit, and she pressed on the dial. Elsa brought her phone to her ear, waiting for the other line to pick up. She pushed her glasses back up again as she stared blankly at her note.

* * *

Anna laid there on her bed. Her blanket was scrambled all over her legs. Her hair almost resembled a lion's mane. She wore a pink shirt and a pair of orange shorts. Her phone was ringing in her hand. The redhead opened one eye and looked at the source of the sound. She pressed the dial and brought it up to her ear. "Hello?" Anna said, somewhat slurred.

"H-hi. Is this Anna?" The voice asked. A moment of silence fell as she thought of the owner of the voice.

Anna realized and sat up, somewhat energetic now. "Elsa?"

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to apologize for yelling at you last night. I got frustrated at something, and then you called," her words trailed off. "I'm not mad at you, not at all," she finished.

"Oh! Umm, it's okay. No harm done," Anna said. _What a relief!_ She thought, letting out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, too, for hugging you yesterday," she continued.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that you ran off after I hugged you. I thought you were mad at me," she frowned at the thought.

"I wasn't mad at you. I just... had somewhere to go. That's all."

"I see. Anyway, are you free today?" She asked, getting up from her bed.

"I-I think I am. Why?" Elsa stammered, surprised at the girl's question.

"I was wondering, you know, if we could hang out and stuff," she grinned.

Another moment of silence fell on the two.

"Sure," Elsa answered.

Anna gasped in delight. "Great! Meet me at the Arendelle Park's fountain at noon. You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Great! See ya there," the redhead chimed, squealing before hanging up.

Anna walked to the kitchen with a spring in every step. Kristoff, sitting on the couch and eating a bowl of cereal, had gotten up earlier than the girl. He didn't fail to notice her unusual gait.

"Someone's in a good mood today," he smirked.

"Well, it's nothing. I'm just gonna hang out with a friend. That's all," Anna retorted.

"Uh-huh. Sure," Kristoff said with disbelief. Anna did not notice his tone as she got a bowl and spoon and set it down the counter. She grabbed the box marked _Apple Jacks_, rushed to the fridge for a carton of milk. The girl poured the cereal, followed by the milk, dunked her spoon in the bowl, and brought the spoon to mouth. A normal breakfast for Anna.

* * *

Elsa sat on the ledge of the fountain as she looked at her watch. _Twelve-fifteen._ Her eyebrows furrowed, eyes darted from left to right to search for the copper-haired girl. The blonde wore a plaid teal polo shirt with a pair of stonewashed gray jeans and her blue Chucks. Her hair was in its usual braid; her bangs combed up with her fingers, but a small lock of her hair remained down. The park looked vibrant under the rays of the warm sun. The leaves of the trees and shrubs slowly danced along the mercy of the calm wind. Park benches were recently painted and varnished due to the advantage of the season. There were people out for an afternoon jog, couples enjoying the scenery with fingers laced together, children playing hopscotch and tag, and some just sat on the benches as they admired the wonderful scenery. It was a peaceful scene, and Elsa enjoyed her time outside for once. A sigh escaped her lips as she melted with the ledge she was sitting on, her shoulders relaxed and her eyes half-lidded.

Suddenly, the blonde heard a distant voice on her left. Her eyes opened, and her posture straightened as she tried to focus on her hearing. She heard it again, but louder this time.

"Elsa!"

She looked to her left to see the redhead. A smile formed on her lips as she did a small wave to the girl. Anna was wearing an evergreen blouse, a pair of skinny jeans, and black low-cut Chucks. Her copper braids swayed along her chest as she jogged towards the blonde. She carried an elongated black case on her right hand and she waved her free hand back at Elsa, a smile under her freckled cheeks and nose.

Anna slowed her pace as she neared the blonde. When she had reached Elsa, she ducked her head, gripped her knees, and tried to catch her breath.

"Elsa," she called between breaths.

_Oh god, her panting - stop it Elsa!_ Elsa's eyes widened and her face slightly reddened at the thought. She quickly shook her head to get rid of the thought. Fortunately for her, Anna was too busy gasping for air to notice the other girl. "Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" She asked, her face grew with concern.

"I'm fine. I just ran all the way here when violin lessons were over," she explained.

"You didn't have to do that for me," she said. Elsa brought her phone up. "Plus, you could've told me about it. I don't mind waiting a bit longer," she continued.

"Oh yeah," Anna realized, slapping her forehead. "Anyway, wanna to a cafe? I know a place not far from here that has air conditioning, serves great food, and has a band performing every day. Plus, it's Italian," the girl chimed as she quickly shifted the subject.

_You had me at 'air conditioning.'_

"Sounds great!" Elsa remarked.

"So, shall we?"

The blonde nodded in response as she stood up. Anna walked ahead of her, and Elsa followed suit.

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Elsa, looking up the sign, asked the redhead.

"Yep! _Mi Amore Cadenza_. Fancy, eh? The owner just loves music," she told the blonde.

"Interesting," Elsa commented. She looked down to face Anna, who was looking at her the entire time, beaming with delight. Their eyes met for a while. Anna's eyes locked the taller girl in place, her legs immobilized. Soon after, the redhead broke her gaze and walked to the cafe door with a small bounce on every step.

_Cute._

"C'mon Elsa!" She called out, already at the door.

Her legs were finally out of their frozen state. She nonchalantly walked towards her. When Elsa had reached the other girl, she brought a hand to the door and opened it.

There were seven wooden round tables arranged with ample space between each other. With each table, two chairs, also made of wood, were placed on opposite sides. Near the door was the L-shaped counter with a waiter behind it and a window where the kitchen was located. A band was positioned at the far end of the cafe. It consisted of a violin, a cello, and a piano. Anna pointed to a table near to the wall and to the window and looked at the blonde. Elsa nodded in response. They walked towards the table and sat down.

"Welcome to our humble cafe," the waiter greeted and handed menus to the girls. "What can I get you two?"

Elsa and Anna looked down at the menu. They took a while in deciding their orders, and the waiter stood patiently.

"Umm, I'll have a Panino and hot chocolate," the redhead said.

"I'll have spaghetti and a latte," the taller girl said.

The waiter scribbled down on his small notepad. "Okay, your food will be ready in about thirty minutes," he said with a smile. "In the meantime, please enjoy the performance of our band," he continued, gesturing to the musicians. He set down two glasses of water for the girls. The waiter gave them another smile and left to attend another table. Elsa looked back to the redhead in front of her, gazing at the band.

"So, about the computer..." the blonde's words trailed off.

"Hmm?" She turned her attention to Elsa, who was tracing her fingers on the rim of the glass.

"Any problems lately?"

"Everything's working normally. I haven't seen anything unusual so far."

"That's good to hear," the blonde acknowledged.

A moment of silence fell on the two, the pleasant noise of the cafe occupying the space.

"Are you liking the cafe so far?" Anna started.

"It's great," she complimented. Elsa twirled her finger in a circle, gesturing at the simple and natural decorum of the cafe. "I like the atmosphere," she grinned.

"I see," the redhead noted. She overheard the performance of the band. "Do you like the music?" she asked suddenly.

"It's okay. I'm more of an electronic kind of music."

"Really? So you know artists like Zedd and Daft Punk?" she beamed.

Elsa gasped and mirrored her grin. "I love their music!" she giggled, her enthusiasm poorly masked.

"Me too!"

They continued to ask each other various questions and interests, deepening their understanding with one another. Soon, they were telling each other stories. Anna told her how she and Kristoff became the best of friends, and how she got an interest in playing the violin. Elsa told Anna her job, her life alone in the apartment, her interest in computers to a professional extent, but not her _nerdy_ side such as her being into gaming and how she wore glasses.

The waiter approached the side of their table holding a platter on each hand. "Here you are, ladies." He grinned as he set their food and drinks on the table. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks," said Anna. After that, the waiter left.

The redhead grabbed the sandwich with both hands. She took a bite, and let out a moan of delight. Elsa grabbed a fork and jammed it on the plate, catching some of the pasta. She then twirled the fork in place. The pasta formed a small ball on the utensil. She brought it to her mouth and ate it, letting out a moan of delight, a little lower than the redhead's.

Anna looked up to the blonde, and she giggled at her.

"What?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You have a little something there," she said, pointing at her own lips. "Wait, let me get that for you," she continued. Anna put her sandwich down, and she leaned forward. She reached out her right hand to the Elsa's face, swiping the offending smudge of sauce out of the side of her lower lip with the other girl's thumb. Anna then retreated her hand as she leaned back to her chair.

Elsa noticed the sauce from the redhead's thumb, her face began to blush. "Thanks," she muttered.

Anna nodded in return as she sucked on her thumb, tasting the sauce. "Hmm, tasty."

Elsa froze. Her face reddened significantly, and her heart jumped. _That was from my lips, and she tasted it._ She turned her head away from the redhead, hoping that she hasn't noticed her blush. Luckily, Anna was already too busy gobbling on her sandwich. The blonde quietly sighed, feeling relieved. Elsa also continued to eat her spaghetti.

* * *

Their empty plates laid on the table as they continue their conversation. Elsa listened intently as she sipped on her latte while Anna had her turn in telling a story.

"I was playing soccer with Merida and the rest of the girls. Then all of a sudden, it rained! But that didn't stop us. At the end, we won with a score of 7-1," the redhead beamed as she gripped her thighs, preventing herself from jumping up and down. "And when we got home, I was _completely_ covered in mud! I took a shower right after I went home," she winced and lifted her arms, pretending to be covered in mud. When Anna tells a story, she couldn't help but to be animated. Her arms were all over the place, she bounced on her chair, and she pulled on her braids. All of this felt natural to her. She was lively and energetic, a trait that makes her special.

Elsa laughed at Anna's silly stories, frowned at her problems, and she even felt nervous at her anxieties. This was all strange for her. She had never sympathized with other people before. Elsa was, what others have said, _cold._

* * *

_It was recess in an elementary school. Little boys and girls scrambled to the cafeteria, to the playground, and to the hallways. A particular girl went to her classroom to get her bag. It was white with streaks of pink and purple. She had gotten her snack and was about to leave, but she stopped in front of a rectangular glass box on top of a small wooden table. "Teacher! Teacher!" The girl cried from across the room, having grabbed something white and fluffy in the box._

_"What is it, Belle?" The older woman asked as she quickly approached the little girl._

_"She's not moving, teacher! She won't wake up!" Belle squeaked, tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"Oh no," the teacher muttered._

_Later during homeroom, the teacher stood in front of the children. Her face was full of somber as she spoke slowly. "I'm sorry to say this, but Sue, our class pet rabbit, had died during recess."_

_Sniffles had disrupted the painful silence. Soon enough, everyone was crying, except for one girl._

_The blonde sat there quietly with her hands on her lap, her face showing no signs of grief or sadness. She stood up and approached the teacher. "May I be excused?" She asked. "I need to go to the bathroom."_

_The older woman just stood there, surprised at the girl. "Uhh, s-sure sweetie," she said, struggling to regain her composure._

_With that, Elsa left the room._

* * *

"Elsa, you in there?" Anna chimed, snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face.

She just sat there, staring blankly at the redhead.

"Hello. Earth to Elsa-"

Finally, she snapped out from her trance. The blonde blinked twice and shook her head lightly. She focused on the girl in front of her, still beaming. Elsa blushed when she realized what she had been doing.

"Oh, sorry. I-I just..." she stammered as she tried to avoid eye contact. Elsa grabbed her braid from her left shoulder and brought it up to cover her mouth. "...had something in mind," she continued.

Anna's eyes widened at the blonde and she blushed furiously, her heart beating quickly. _Gosh, that's cute._ The redhead averted her eyes to avoid her cheeks from reddening further.

The two sat there in an awkward silence, both of them trying to control their blushing faces. Anna sipped on her hot chocolate, and she grabbed her phone from her pocket. She unlocked it and looked at the time. _Two-ten._

As if on cue, the waiter walked to the side of their table. "Here is the bill, ladies," he said, handing the small clipboard to the redhead. She accepted it and the waiter took off.

"I'll pay," Elsa said, reaching out her hand for the bill.

"Are you sure?"

"It's no trouble at all."

"Okay then," Anna said as she handed the clipboard to the blonde.

Elsa took her wallet out from her back pocket, opened it, took out a few paper bills, and set it clipped it to the board. She took the other copy of the receipt and kept it on her wallet.

"How much do you earn?" Anna asked.

"It's not a lot, but it's more than enough for me."

_Enough for me to buy the games I want._

"I see. Anyway, shall we go?"

"Go where?"

"Well, I've got nothing else planned. What do you think?"

"Hmm," Elsa muttered. "How about we go to the park? I haven't had the time to go there before," the blonde suggested.

"That sounds great," Anna grinned.

* * *

They walked to the park side-by-side as they continued their conversation. They talked about what they passed by, from a black van to a cardboard box with the words 'give to good home' written at the side. They didn't open the box with the fear of the uncertainty of its contents. Anna had thought about bringing it to her apartment, but Elsa reasoned with her that it might just be a distraction to her studies.

After a short walk, they were at the park. There were less people compared to earlier. No signs of people jogging or couples at the park, and only a few children have stayed to play. But the few number of people did not alter the serene backdrop of the park.

"C'mon. Let's sit on a bench for a while," Anna said while pointing at a bench near to them. The taller girl nodded in return and they approached the bench.

Elsa sat on the bench, and Anna sat beside her. The birds chirped their own songs on the trees. The fountain continuously threw jets of water just to let it fall back to the accumulated pool of water below. The wind was not harsh nor was it soft, and it blew towards the girls, gently swaying their braids. The blonde let out a relaxing sigh as she rested her head on the back of the bench. Anna did the same, but she instead rested her head on somewhere else.

Elsa's eyes widened and her cheeks blush at the sensation. She looked at her side to see copper hair draped on her shoulder. _So soft and so warm. I can get used to this_. She tried to stay still, not wanting to alarm the girl. The blonde had caught the scent of lavender from the girl's hair. She smiled at the scent as she leaned in closer. When Elsa had reached the copper hair, she heard the girl's breathing, slow and peaceful. Anna was asleep. She took the opportunity and placed her hand on the girl's hair. The taller girl gently caressed the copper hair.

"Elsa..." the redhead muttered softly.

The blonde's eyes widened, her hand froze in place, and her heart jumped to her throat.

_Wait, what?!_

* * *

**A/N: 70+ followers! Thank you for all the support you've given me so far! In other news, expect me to update weekly from now on. **

**Just to clarify: A **_**Panino**_** is a sandwich made from bread other than sliced bread filled with ham, salami, cheese, and mortadella, and is sometimes served warm after being pressed by a warming grill. If you still don't get it, just imagine it as a fancy-looking grilled sandwich. In music, cadence is a melodic or harmonic configuration that creates a sense of resolution and is located at the end of a piece. **_**Mi Amore Cadenza**_** is Italian for 'My Love Cadence'; you connect the dots. Also, if you still remember Elsa's prologue, you'll know that she wears glasses inside her home and contacts outside. This routine will be important soon.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter Six - Violin

**Standard Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen or anything included in this story and they belong to their respective owners. Elsa and Anna belong to each other.  
**

**Caution: Mild smut at the start.**

* * *

Elsa sat there motionless for over a minute, still in shock. Her left hand hovered just above the strawberry blonde hair. She could hear the loud thumping of her heart. _Why did she say my name in her sleep? Was I in her dream? _Elsa pondered over it for a while, asking the same questions over and over again. _Oh my gosh oh my gosh I can't believe it!_

Her focus went to the girl on her right shoulder. Elsa watched her chest fall at every breath. After a while, she heard a purr from her right. It was Anna, and she was snoring. _Aww, that's just adorable!_ Elsa wore a huge smile on her face. _Wait. From what I've read, snoring means that the person's air intake is somehow constricted. I should do something about this._ She brought her shaking hands to Anna's shoulders and she lightly gripped on them, making sure to touch the clothing and not the freckled skin underneath. _As much as I like to listen to her snore, I don't want her having a hard time sleeping._ The blonde raised Anna from her shoulder and placed her onto her lap, giving her a more comfortable position. _That's better. I don't mind her resting on my lap anyway._ Copper braids draped over the sleeping girl as her hands did the same on Elsa's thighs. The radiant sunlight shone over the sleeping girl's face. It complimented her complexion, her freckles, her peaceful smile, and her copper hair perfectly. Elsa was amazed at how even the sun made her gorgeous. _Oh gosh_ s_he's beautiful even when she's asleep._ Her confidence grew the longer she stared at her. The blonde gently combed her fingers through the soft strawberry blonde hair. The gesture made the owner of the hair let out a satisfied moan. Elsa simply smiled at this new discovery. She brought her hand to Anna's cheek and gingerly poked every visible freckle, mentally counting them. Moments after, the blonde retreated her hand to cling on her own braid, a smile still on her face. Her attention went to Anna's shoulder as Elsa reached for it. She hesitated at first, drawing her hand back to her chest, but eventually she did it.

Her hand rested on Anna's shoulder. Elsa felt her hand warm up and her heart race. She ventured further as she slid her hand down to her arm, the skin contact making her blush and her heart leap to her throat. The blonde pursed her lips as she tried to calm herself. _Her skin is warm. Of course, it's warm. She's a person! An adorable person..._ _It's clear that she's younger than me, but I feel like she looks at me as an equal. Oh gosh I just can't stop thinking about her adorableness. Stop that, Elsa! _She rested her hand at Anna's arm. The sleeping girl giggled softly, which made Elsa went back to the real world and looked back to her face. _It looks like she's having a good dream._ She sighed, her face going back to its normal pale hue.

The two sat there for a while. Elsa tried to keep still so as to not wake the other. She brought her phone out and played a game. Anna laid on the blonde's lap, her breathing seemed like music to the blonde, albeit it was hardly a noise.

Elsa looked down to see the violin case between their legs. She lifted it to examine its contents. Her hand grabbed the zipper and in one swift motion, opened the case. Inside was the violin she recognized in her visit before. She looked closely at the instrument. It showed subtle signs of wear and tear: its body paint was chipping slightly and the strings were rusting. It's obvious that Anna had had this for a long time. The blonde closed the case and zipped it shut. She gave it a pat and set it down to her left side in the bench, opposite to Anna.

Suddenly, the sleeping girl lifted her legs to curl up on the bench, her arms tucked in her chest, and turned around over Elsa's lap. She was somewhat in a fetal position. The other girl couldn't help but to blush furiously, her cheeks flushed in red. She almost thought that heat was radiating from her crimson face. Her heart raced like never before. Her hands began to sweat as they felt cold. _H-her face is on m-my... my... oh no no no no no, this is bad. This is really bad!_ _I hope nobody seems this oh my gosh we're in the middle of the park oh my gosh oh my gosh Anna please stop! _Anna was facing at her crotch, her nose was putting pressure to her nether regions. Her slow warm breath stimulated Elsa, her heart pounded in her chest. _Oh God, please wake up. I-I can't... oh my, it feels good. I really hope nobody sees this. I'd die of embarrassment if someone did._ Elsa let out a shaky breath at the sensation. Her eyes shifted left and right, scanning the environment for anyone passing by them. Fortunately for her, few people were in her view and none seemed to notice the two since they were minding their own business. She reached her quaking hands out to the girl. The blonde shook Anna, an attempt to wake her up. The redhead moaned in response. _C'mon, Anna! I c-can't take it m-much longer!_ She shook her again, much stronger this time. Fortunately, it worked. Anna shifted her body and let out a yawn. She sat up slowly and stretched her arms, groaning slightly. She slowly opened her eyes, then Anna turned to look at Elsa.

_Thank goodness, she's up._

"Hi Elsa," she greeted. "How long was I asleep?"

The blonde, still blushing, looked at her phone. "A-about twenty m-minutes," she said. _Wait, it was just twenty minutes?! It felt like forever._

"Oh okay," Anna put her feet down the ground as she sat on the bench. She let out another yawn. "I guess I need to go home now."

"Sure. C'mon," Elsa said as she stood up from the bench. Her legs were trembling slightly, but her face was back to its pale color. She reached her hand to the redhead. Anna grabbed her hand and stood up as well. The two walked out of the park. Anna was still a bit drowsy, her gait was sluggish. Elsa placed her hand to her shoulder to keep the redhead steady. After a while, she was fully awake and capable of walking normally, but Elsa's hand still remained.

A short walk and an elevator ride later, they were in front of Anna's apartment door. The redhead turned around to face the girl.

"I had fun today, Elsa." Anna beamed.

"Me too," she said, doing the same, albeit softer.

"Umm, I would like to do this again..." the redhead said shyly. Her eyes were looking down at the floor. She fiddled her fingers behind her back. "... if you won't mind," she continued.

"I'd love to," Elsa grinned.

_Just not the 'breathing on my crotch' part... yet._

The two stood there for a while, not wanting to part ways just yet. Anna continued to fiddle with her fingers behind her back as she bit her lip and looked down at the floor. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

The redhead looked up to face the taller girl, her lips now curled up. "Bye, Elsa."

The blonde looked at her eyes. It glistened at the light as it stared right back at her. She knew what her eyes were saying. For the first time in forever, she understood someone. Her face softened and she smiled. "Goodbye, Anna." She said as she turned to the hallway. Moments later, she was in the elevator.

_She wants to see you again._

* * *

It was night time, Elsa sat in front of her laptop, her screen displayed an image of a violin. But to her, she saw Anna. She saw her cheerful smile, her bright copper braids, her freckles on her nose, and her turquoise eyes. Elsa smiled as she was caught in her reverie. She imagined the redhead in a beautiful green dress as she played the violin in front of a large audience. Her head bobbed with the sound of the violin. Her eyes was closed and her smile, true and vivid. Her violin produced melodies so sweet, as it was similar to an angel's voice. Her motions were fluid and confident, a picture of sophisticated grace. _I'd do anything to see her perform._

Ding!

Elsa snapped out of her realm of fantasy as she took her phone. It was a text from Anna.

_'Hi, Elsa :3'_

The blonde grinned at her phone. She pushed her glasses back up before texting. _'Hey, Anna. What's up?'_

_After a short while of waiting, she got another message from her. 'I have a recital five days from now. I was wondering if you could help me with it.'_

_'Sure thing. What do you want me to do?'_

Silence filled the room as she waited patiently for her response. Even though she waited a bit longer than before, she didn't mind. _It's okay, as long as it's Anna._

_'Can you come here on Tuesday to listen to my performance?'_

At this point, Elsa was already beaming with anticipation. _'Okay. See you then.'_

_This time, the younger woman replied almost instantly. 'Yay! Thanks so much! :D'_

_'No problem. I'm happy to help.'_ Elsa set her phone down on her desk. She jumped out of her chair and bounced around her room. The blonde was squealing in delight. "I'm going to see her again!" She cheered with her arms tucked to her chest.

Her bouncing stopped abruptly. She had realized something. _Oh wait, I need to look up what are being judged at recitals._ Elsa went back to her laptop and started typing.

* * *

It was Monday morning. The clock read eight twenty-four. Elsa was already up, skim reading the news online. She sat in front of her laptop as she sipped on her morning coffee. The girl scrolled past topics she had no interest such as politics and showbiz. As a result, she had reached the end of the page quickly, reading only three articles. _Ugh, why do I even bother?_ She closed her browser and decided to play War Thunder. She shifted her glasses before Elsa opened the game launcher. To her surprise, it started updating. _Seriously? You updated a week ago!_ She simply gave up and closed it. _Come to think of it, I've just played games throughout the summer. I haven't done anything other than that. Well, I did meet Anna, so that's something._ She looked at her phone which rested on her desk. _Should I call her? Is she busy? I think she's busy. Is she? Yeah, she is._

Elsa stood up and proceeded to walk to the fridge. _I mean, she has her violin lessons. She is also in college, so she might be busy studying or something._ She opened the fridge, grabbed a carton of milk and drank from it. _Does she drink milk? I don't think she's lactose intolerant._ _Yeah, she drinks milk. Why do I keep asking these things? _She returned the carton to the fridge. A thought came to mind, stopping abruptly as she bit her lip. _Wait, is she into girls? She has a best friend who is a guy and he's her roommate. But what if they get intimate? What if..._ She gently closed the fridge door, and she rested her forehead on it. _What if she doesn't see me the same as I see her?_ Elsa let out a shaky breath. _Wait..._

_She said my name while she dreamt. What does that mean? I'm no expert, but people don't usually do that._

The girl raised her head up from the fridge, her eyes filled with hope and her lips curled up. She pushed her glasses up with her middle finger. _No. It's too soon to give up. I still have a chance._

* * *

It was Tuesday morning. Elsa had anticipated this day and it finally arrived. She was up at five forty-five, the earliest time she had ever woken up. The sun was still on the horizon. The air was cool, so her air conditioner had been turned off. Her visit wouldn't start until one in the afternoon, so she has plenty of time to prepare.

Elsa, still on her pajamas, was sipping in a glass of water while she watched a video on a blonde Swedish guy playing a horror game called Outlast. She didn't need coffee since just the thought of the redhead made her got up from bed. It was that or the game she was watching was scary. Elsa chose the former. After the video was finished, she loaded up another one. She did this for another couple of hours.

Once she was done watching, Elsa stretched her arms upward and let out a moan. She reached behind her glasses to rub her eyes. "What to do, what to do," she chimed as she looked around her room. She spotted a pile of clothes on the floor. "Laundry," she muttered.

Elsa didn't have a washing machine, so she goes to the Laundromat weekly to get her clothes washed. The blonde went to take a shower.

After that, she got on a fresh set of clothes and dried her hair with a hair dryer. She wore a simple white shirt and blue shorts. Her platinum blonde hair was loosely tied in a ponytail by a red scrunchie. She switched her glasses for contacts. Once she was done, Elsa got to work. She got a large plastic bag and placed the pile of dirty clothes, including her pajamas, inside. Once all of it is in the bag, Elsa tied the open end of the bag and went out to the front door.

An hour later, she returned to her apartment with a plastic bag full of clean but slightly damp clothing. She hung them out on the clotheslines on the balcony. After that, she walked to her room, switched her contacts with glasses again, and continued her routine.

* * *

Elsa was in a match in World of Tanks with her Nashorn. They were in the winning side. The enemy team only have four tanks left, and they have nine. After a nerve-wrecking hunt, Elsa and her team won. The win left her in a really good mood due to the triple experience boost she had and the four enemies she destroyed.

"Yes!" She beamed as her arms flew upward. She saw the phone's digital clock in the corner of her eye. _Twelve noon. I think it's time to get ready._ Elsa closed the lid of her laptop and got up from her chair. She walked to her dresser. Her eyes searched for clothes that would fit her purpose. Finally, she settled with a black shirt with a white print in front and denim blue jeans. She had two pairs of black Chucks, so she picked the one that was not recently used. After that, she tied her hair to her usual braid. Elsa grabbed her wallet, her phone, and her keys and placed them in her pockets. Once she was all set, she headed out.

Elsa stepped out from the apartment building, and she walked towards her car. The blonde grabbed her keys and unlocked the car door. She stepped in and turned the engine on.

* * *

It was a short drive to Anna's place, and there isn't much traffic congestion today. Elsa stood in front of the apartment building door, the same spot as she was almost a week ago. She was nervous back then. Now, she was excited, excited to see Anna, excited to hear her music, excited to just be in her presence. Elsa wore a smile as she walked through the door. The girl walked to the elevator door. Fortunately for her, the elevator was on standby in her floor so it opened up the moment she pressed on the button.

Elsa had reached Anna's apartment, she stood in front of her door. The blonde brought her fist to the door and knocked. It opened after a while. To her surprise, a man stood on the other side. He was taller than her by about five inches. He also had blonde hair, but he was more yellow than Elsa's platinum blonde hair. His body was large and intimidating, but he wore a welcoming smile. Nonetheless, she felt her nerves tense up and her hands start to tremble.

"Hello," he greeted. "You must be Elsa."

_Wait, I'm sure I got the apartment number right._

"Umm, y-yes. That's me. Is A-Anna home?" She asked, choking in her words.

"Yeah. She's in her room. First door on the right," he said as he stepped aside, pointing out the girl's room.

"T-thanks," she muttered, avoiding eye contact with the man.

"I'm Kristoff by the way," he said, reaching out his hand.

Elsa hesitated, but she reached out her hand and they shook hands. _Oh my gosh I hope he won't notice how nervous I am._

"N-nice to meet you, Kristoff. I've heard a lot about you from Anna."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Well, she said that you were a—"

"Hey, Elsa!" The redhead cut her off. "You're here early," she beamed.

"Anna!" She beamed as she walked towards the girl, the man lost in her sight. Anna wore a simple green tank top with black shorts, showing off more skin than her past meetings.

"I-I never knew you wore glasses," the redhead remarked, slightly blushing.

Elsa froze in her place. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand on her face. She felt the plastic frame of the eyewear. _I forgot to take them off!_ She sighed and she continued to walk towards Anna, keeping her composure. _At least she isn't making fun of me... yet._ Elsa simply smiled in return, not wanting to say anything out of line.

"I see you've met Kristoff," Anna chimed.

"Y-yeah. I thought I was in the wrong apartment for a second there," Elsa replied, trying her best to mask her embarrassment.

Kristoff stood there and waved at the two. He had thought the girl was really timid before. The sudden change made him gobsmacked. "Anyway, I gotta go do some stuff. You girls want anything?"

"Bring home some ice cream," Anna requested.

"As usual. See ya," he said. Kristoff gave the redhead a smirk before he closed the door.

"So, shall we get started?" Elsa asked.

_If she won't ask about my glasses, then she has no problem with it. Don't worry about it, Elsa._

"Sure. I've already set up my stuff in my room. I'll just go get them," Anna said. She turned around and went to her room. Elsa just sat on the couch and waited, her fingers tapping her thighs.

After a short while, the redhead emerged with her violin, its bow, and a metal black music stand with papers clipped on it. Anna set them in front of the couch and in front of Elsa.

"Okay. So this piece is called 'Sarabande in D minor,'" she stated. Anna brought her violin up to her neck and she positioned her bow on the strings.

Moments later, the whole apartment around Elsa turned to a blur as her eyes were fixated to the girl in front of her. What she had imagined before was close to a reality. Anna swayed and bobbed to the rhythm of the musical piece she seemed to have known by heart. Her slim fingers danced on the neck of the violin. The sounds she produced travelled across the whole room. Even though Anna made a few mistakes with her piece, the blonde never seemed to mind. To Elsa, she was in a whole new world. The solemnity of the music in her ears made her slowly sway to the tempo. She examined her perfectly well. From her small fluid movements, to the way her eyes were closed while playing, to the way her fingers waltz around the strings, to the tiny smile on her freckled face, all these left her stunned in her seat. Everything about her was perfect. She couldn't stop watching Anna, she didn't want to. This certainly made her week.

Sadly, the musical piece was over before she knew it. Anna set down her violin and bow, she opened her eyes and turned to Elsa.

"So, what do you think?" Anna asked as she brought down her violin to her side.

Elsa simply sat on the couch, her mouth agape.

"Hello?" Anna chimed. She waved her hand in front of the blonde. After a while, she snapped out of her trance.

_It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. You were beautiful while you played. I want an encore!_

"Oh! Umm, it was good - great actually!" Elsa said.

The redhead giggled. "Thanks."

"How long have you been playing the violin?"

"About four years."

"I see," Elsa said.

It was Anna's turn to ask. "How long have you been wearing glasses?"

The question took the blonde by surprise. She jumped a little from her seat, causing the eyewear to slide down a little. "T-this? Umm, a-about five years," she stammered as she pushed her glasses up. "But I wear c-contacts when I go outside," Elsa continued. _Quit stuttering! Why do I keep stuttering?! I don't know!_

"I see. Well, it looks cute on you," Anna said with a smile.

_She's okay with it ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh she's perfect!_

Elsa's lips curled to a smile, her fingers on her left hand tangled in her braid. Her head tilted ever so slightly. "Thank you."

_You go, Elsa. Just try to be adorable._

The redhead's face was flushed and her eyes widened. Anna pursed her lips. Her shoulders closing in her ears. She turned her head, looking away from the blonde. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"N-nothing! It's just that..." she looked down to the floor. "You should wear it more often," she muttered, barely heard by the blonde.

_Did she just say what I think she said?! Ohmygoshohmygosh I should definitely hug her!_

Elsa's smile widened. She got up from the couch and walked towards Anna, closing the gap between them. She lifted her arms around the girl. Without a silver of hesitation, Elsa gave her a hug. It took the redhead a while to process, but she returned the hug after a while. They were in each other's arms. Anna's chin rested on the crook of the blonde's neck. She had caught a scent of Elsa's shampoo. It smelled like apples. Anna relished in the aroma, causing her to moan in delight.

The taller girl was the first to break the embrace. They smiled as they stared into blue and turquoise. "I'm really glad you came today," said the redhead, looking up to the blonde.

"I'm glad I came too," Elsa said.

_That sounded weird._

Anna simply giggled. "Anyway, how's my performance?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll knock 'em dead!" The blonde cheered.

"Well, if you think so. Thanks," Anna grinned as she tucked some of her hair to her right ear.

"You're welcome," Elsa said. She pointed to a small hallway. "Can I see your room? I'm curious," she continued.

"Go ahead, curious." Anna smirked.

The taller girl let out a soft chuckle. _Sassy._ Elsa walked towards the hallway. She found the door on her right, just as Kristoff stated. It was just a white plain wooden door. She twisted the doorknob and swung it open. The room came into view. The walls were beige, the ceiling was white and the floor had a large evergreen rug spread across it. The room contained a bed on one side and a desk with a chair beside it, facing the adjacent wall. A cabinet was opposite the bed. The desk, chair, cabinet, and bed frame was all made from wood and was painted beige. The mattress was covered with a white sheet. A green blanket laid neatly on top of it. There were books and pieces of paper scattered on top of the desk.

Elsa went and sat down on the bed. _Comfy._ She looked at the posters stuck on the cabinet. It had familiar faces such as the two robotic masks from Daft Punk. It also had unfamiliar ones. Elsa didn't pay attention to them, her eyes fixed on a specific poster: a picture of a small concrete road. It was the album art of Owl City's album: All Things Bright and Beautiful. It had a distant tree on the hill and there were more clouds in the sky. She gazed at it for a while. It was a blissful picture. Suddenly, Elsa felt her eyelids getting heavy. The lack of coffee took effect, leaving her feeling really drowsy. _Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt._ She slid off her shoes and left them scattered on the rug, leaving her with white socks. She lifted her feet to the bed, and she laid her head on the pillow. She recognized the scent of the pillow. _Lavenders._ Shortly after, she was off to dream.

* * *

**A/N: I have no grudge against War Thunder. It's an awesome game. I haven't actually played Outlast because I nope the hell out of jumpscares. Just watching people play is fine by me. I'm pretty sure a majority of you know who that _blonde Swedish guy_ I've included here. Give Sarabande in D Minor a listen. It's a beautiful piece **

**Also, I've getting reviews on past-present tenses. I've looked over it, and I only saw a few errors. My beta-reader also saw the same. If you think something written is an error, please don't hesitate to send me a message so I can verify and correct. This is my first fanfic and all.  
**


	7. Chapter Seven - Solace

**Standard Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen or anything included in this story and they belong to their respective owners. Elsa and Anna belong to each other. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Anna watched the blonde as she disappeared into the hallway. She heard her stomach grumble. _I could make some snacks while she's in my room._ She walked to the kitchen. After a while, she had prepared two glasses of chocolate milk for both of them. Anna also reheated the leftover pizza from yesterday. It seems like the snacks she prepared are for children, but she didn't mind as long as it fills her hunger and satisfies her sweet tooth. Anna bit her lip, unsure if Elsa will like it or not. _Why chocolate milk?! She's a grown woman for crying out loud!_ She rummaged through the contents of the fridge. There wasn't anything else to drink other than Kristoff's beer. Anna wasn't fond with drinking liquor, so she left the can alone.

She sighed in defeat, giving up her search for an alternative. _I just hope she still drinks milk. Wait, is she lactose intolerant? I guess not since her latte before had milk in it._ Anna stood behind the kitchen counter as she waited for Elsa to emerge from her room. After a few minutes and still nothing, she walked in to check up on her. She felt her heart jump at what she saw. Elsa was sleeping on her bed and her shoes were scattered on the floor. Anna cooed at the sight. _Aww, she looks so peaceful. Was this why she came to my room?_ Her eyes caught the glimmer of the blonde's glasses. She hadn't took it off. _She's so adorkable with glasses! Well, not that she wasn't without it. Come to think of it, I haven't had glasses before. I wonder..._

Anna slowly walked as gently and quietly as she can and sat to the side of the bed. She proceeded to slide herself to the side of the bed beside Elsa. She leaned forward and carefully reached for the pair, her left hand rested on the bed. Anna could hear the blonde's breathing, soft and slow. Her fingers took hold on the bridge of the black frame. When she was slowly pulling it out, a groan was heard from Elsa. Anna panicked and she quickly pulled the glasses off. Luckily, the blonde simply shifted her legs in response. _That was close._ Her attention went to the eyewear in her hand and her lips curled up to a tiny smile. She slid the earpieces atop her ears and rested it on the bridge of her nose. It had a moderate grade, but Anna could still see through it almost effortlessly. She turned to the cabinet and opened its doors. Behind one door was a large mirror. Anna stood in front of it. _I look weird._ She laughed at the thought. _But it's different when Elsa wears it. It suits her._ Anna turned back to the girl on her bed. She removed the glasses and set them down the desk.

The sight of the sleeping girl and the serene ambience of chirping birds and rustling leaves made Anna yawn. _I can't blame her for sleeping though. I guess I could take a nap with her if she wouldn't mind._

* * *

Elsa moaned as she turned around on the bed. She suddenly felt a gentle rush of warm air on her cheeks along with a soft breath. The blonde partially opened one eye to see a blurry blob of copper. _Wait, what is that?_ She placed a hand to rub her eyes and rested another to her temple. She should've felt her plastic eyewear, but instead she felt her own skin. _Where are my glasses?_ Elsa sat up and placed her hands on her lap. She turned to look at the desk and found her glasses shimmering under the sunset sky. Elsa grabbed it, wore the glasses, and looked at her side. _Anna!_ She was about to jump out of bed, but her frozen body prevented her. Her cheeks started to flush almost instantly. The jolt of energy made her drowsiness disappear. _So technically, I've slept with Anna. Wait, no! Stop it!_ Her face was now a bright shade of red at the thought. She covered her face with her hands, but left an opening for her to stare at Anna. She wore a plain green tank top with black shorts. Her chest was slowly rising up and down, her limbs were slightly curled up, and her strawberry blonde hair was spilled all over the pillow. She could see freckles extending to her shoulders. _O-oh my…_

Anna groaned as she lazily stretched her arms and legs. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Elsa panicked, so she slumped to the bed and pretended to be asleep. Her eyes were shut tight. Anna sat up the same way Elsa did moments ago. She turned to her side to face the blonde. Resting her hands to her shoulder, she lazily shook her. "Elsa, wake up."

Elsa groaned and stretched her arms and legs, almost imitating what Anna did. Once she was up, she turned to face her. "How long have I been asleep?"

Anna gazed to the window. "By the looks of it, about five hours."

"Really? Anyway, sorry about sleeping in your room. I guess I should've took coffee this morning."

"Oh it's fine. I saw you sleeping, so I just went in and joined you."

Elsa was the first to get out of bed, Anna followed suit afterwards. They went outside and went to the kitchen. Anna flicked the light switch on. "I also prepared us snacks, but now it's cold." She pouted as she tilted her head slightly to the right.

_Oh God, that pout. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!_

"Do you have any coffee?" Elsa asked as her face started to heat up.

"Yeah, we do. I don't usually drink coffee except when I pull an all-nighter. I think there's still some left," the redhead stated. She opened the cupboard and got the jar filled with the dark brown powder. "Here you go." Elsa got the jar from her and placed them on the counter.

"Here's the sugar and milk," Anna added, handing her a jar and a carton.

"Thanks," Elsa said as she reached for the sugar and milk and placed them beside the first jar. She was already heating up a mug from the microwave. She let out another yawn and slumped her back. After a while, the microwave rang. She opened the lid, got the mug, and placed it on the counter. She poured amounts of coffee, sugar, and milk to the mug. Finally, she stirred it together with a teaspoon.

* * *

They sat on the living room couch as they watched some videos using Anna's laptop. It was positioned on a chair a few feet away from them. Elsa was sipping on coffee and Anna was sipping on chocolate milk. They were taking turns on what they'll watch. Elsa picked gameplay videos like that of Markiplier's and informative videos like that of Vsauce's. Anna picked music videos from Monstercat and Tasty Network. Elsa had found a few artists to listen to at home. In the end, Anna got interested in gameplay videos so they stuck to that. Elsa simply giggled at the guy's reactions, while Anna was way louder than her.

After a while, Anna finally settled down. A thought came to the blonde's head.

"Wanna watch Outlast: Whistleblower?" She asked.

"What's that?"

"It's uh... a survival game in the dark," Elsa said.

_Yeah, it is like a survival game. You try not to get killed._

"Okay," the redhead shrugged.

A smirk appeared on the blonde's lips. _This is gonna be good._ She shifted her eyeglasses.

Elsa leaned forward and clicked on the video from the guy she watched earlier that day. She brought down her coffee to the floor beside her.

"You might want to set that glass aside," she said, pointing to the glass Anna was holding.

"Hmmkay!" Anna chimed and set it down on the floor.

The video had begun with an introduction from the man playing the game.

"How's it goin' bros? My name's Pewdiepie! Welcome to some more Outlast. I didn't expect that…"

* * *

"Eeek!" Anna squealed loudly at the cannibal that pounced at the player. She snapped her head away from the screen and found its way behind Elsa's shoulder, and her hand grabbed Elsa's arm as her chest was leaning on it. Elsa could feel the girl's heart beating fast behind the clothing.

Elsa, however, wasn't too scared at the scene. She merely flinched because of Anna than the video itself. She stood her ground while the redhead clung to her like a koala on a tree trunk. _I guess this was too much for her. But God! She's a gem!_ She leaned forward and reached out for the mouse, struggling slightly from the clinging redhead. Finally, she had paused the video and closed the lid. Elsa turned to face Anna.

"It's okay, Anna. It's just a game," she muttered, an attempt to comfort her.

Anna buried her face in the blonde's shoulder, but her eyes were looking up to Elsa. "You sure?" She asked, muffled yet audible.

_Aww! I swear your adorableness is lethal to me._

She brought her free hand up to the copper hair and gently stroked it. "I'm sure," she replied. Elsa felt her loosen her grip and her heart rate slow down. They sat there for a while as Elsa continued to stroke her hair.

"Hey," Anna said.

"Hmm?"

"How come you weren't scared?" Albeit her voice was muffled, she still managed to understand it well.

"I kinda knew it would happen."

"How?"

"Well, let's just say it came from experience."

Anna brought her head up, her eyes still at the blonde, her eyes full of intrigue. "Wait, what do you mean 'experience'?" she asked.

Elsa's hand stopped abruptly and her eyes widened at the question. _Oops! What should I do? Should I tell her I'm a gamer?_ A million possible scenarios played through her mind, all which ending horribly. A lump formed in her throat, her lips were quaking. A few seconds later, she remembered something important.

_She was okay with me having glasses. Would it be the same in this case?_

Finally, she had come to a decision. Elsa took a deep breath. "You see..." She closed her eyes shut. Her shoulders tensed up, bracing for her reaction. "I play video games." She muttered very softly, almost inaudible.

To her surprise, Anna just sat there, eyes glued to the blonde. "You're a gamer?" she asked.

Elsa nodded shyly in response.

Anna gasped a little too loudly. "Really? Awesome!"

_Wait, what?!_

Elsa opened her eyes and looked down to see a jubilant redhead in front of her. _Is she okay with the real me?_ Her hand was still curled up around Elsa's arm, and her other hand was brought to her chest. Her turquoise eyes are gleaming with excitement. Her smile was wide and full of enthusiasm. Elsa felt her body melt at the redhead. A wave of relief went through her. Elsa felt tears building up from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Anna, and took her in for a hug. Anna was surprised at the unexpected hug, but she still returned the favor. She rested her head on the crook of Elsa's neck, her face pressed against the blonde braid. As soon as she felt Anna on her neck, Elsa tightened the hug. The redhead let out a satisfied sigh, and Elsa smiled.

* * *

_Elsa was running to school as she was minutes away from being tardy. She wore a black shirt and denim blue jeans with white sneakers. Her hair was tied to a ponytail. She was also wearing thick black-framed glasses. It was prescribed by her doctor due to her diminishing vision. She had been given a variety of glasses to choose from, but she picked this. When she had arrived at the front door, a few people waved at her, and she waved back. She continued to walk down the corridor, seeing more and more of her already few friends. They looked at her in surprise, but Elsa was too occupied to notice them. She was relieved when she saw the classroom door still open. She paced inside, and sat down at the back of the class. As if on cue, the teacher entered the room. The students sat down and the buzzing conversations have receded._

"_Time for roll call," she announced. She brought out a thin notebook, opened it, and ran her finger on it as she called each student for attendance. They reacted accordingly when they were called. "Ms. Lancaster?" she continued._

"_Here!" Elsa said._

_Strangely, everyone's eyes stayed at her longer than expected. Soon enough, she heard faint giggles at some students. Elsa was oblivious and paid no mind._

"_Nerd!"_

_The blonde was shocked at the accusation. She looked down at her shirt. It had a print of Link from The Legend of Zelda. "Wait, why did I wear this? I thought I kept this out__—__" her thoughts were interrupted by a moist ball of paper impacting on her cheek. Everyone in the room, save for the teacher who was absolutely furious, burst into laughter._

"_Everyone, settle down! Who did that?!" the teacher demanded._

_Elsa simply sat there, frozen. The embarrassment and the spitball had pushed her too far, and her body just shut down. She wanted to get out of there, to get out of the room and leave the laughing students, to get out of everyone else, to get out of reality, but her legs didn't respond as she wished. Tears quickly built up from her eyes, and was on the verge of bursting. Elsa clenched her fists so hard her knuckles turned white. Finally, her legs were functioning again, so she stood up abruptly, causing silence amongst the students and the teacher. She kept her face emotionless as she walked out through the door, leaving everyone in the room with mouths agape. After everyone has settled down, they continued with class._

_Elsa never came back that day._

_The days passed, and everything was back to normal. The culprit who threw the spitball to her was given two weeks detention, and almost everyone who witnessed had set it aside, marking it as just a day in the life. Well, except for Elsa. This made her cave in to herself. She talked less often, wore clothes with no evidence of her interest in gaming, and even switched her glasses to contacts. She never talked to her old friends, those who really clicked with her, and she had made new ones, those who she thought were normal. Basically, Elsa became one of them, and she blended with everyone else. Elsa was normal, and she was happy…_

_...but she was never truly happy._

* * *

Moments later, she had been brought back to the present, and found herself in Anna's arms. Her warmth pressed against her body. Tears came rolling from her cheeks. Anna snuggled her face in the crook of her neck. Elsa's doubts and insecurities disappeared, all because of her. She accepted the entirety of her. Every bit of Elsa made Anna smile in glee. It was certainly a new thing to have confidence in what she does and what she is. A lot of eventful days occurred in just a small span of time. If she hadn't help her out with her laptop, all of this would never have happened. Anna came to her life just a few days ago, but she had changed her life forever. A question echoed in her mind: _Is she okay with the real me?_

After a lot of thinking and a lot of time spent with her, she had found out the answer.

_She is._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all who have read this, helped me in writing this, and have supported me so far! It means a lot to me. Thank you for Reni Readiris for the 'Outlast scene' idea.  
**

**I apologize for the short chapter. Also, her situation is similar to that of mine before. Let's just say that in my high school, you get picked at when you are _different_. A girl having thick glasses and a true passion in video gaming was not a social norm. Well, this was mostly from observation and a little from experience. Don't worry, the glasses and games will have a role in the plot soon.  
**

**The Youtube channels mentioned before are personally my favorites. I'm not advertising or anything of the sort. In case, you're wondering, Elsa (in my fanfic) is really sensitive when it comes to teasing or bullying or something like that. She _can_ tolerate insults from a faceless individual like in online games or in her work. Yes, her name is Elsa Lancaster.  
**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome!**


End file.
